creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RynaTheBush
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:408422|The Man Living in our Basement page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:47, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Story By the way, another admin restored your story, so it's back on the wiki. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 16:04, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :What he said. I restored it but made some corrections to fix some of the small holes (content-wise and mechanically). Take a look via the link scorre made there and see what you think. :Mystreve (talk) 16:08, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: WW If no one has replied after a few days, try bumping the thread with another feedback request (e.g. "Could I please get some reviews on this? It's been a few days"). Make sure to do this when people who would be willing to review your story (admins/forum regulars/etc) are active, otherwise it will be less likely to get noticed before drifting back down to the bottom of the activity feed. If that doesn't work, you could try asking active reviewers directly on their talk pages if they would be willing to give your story a look. If you don't know any active reviewers, just lurk the forum a bit; they're not hard to find. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:10, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :Patience, they'll respond soon enough. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:08, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh wait, you messaged them yesterday. Guess they didn't see your message. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:13, January 23, 2015 (UTC) No Problem Yeah I understand if you want to keep it that way, it's your story after all. I looked it over and as far as I could tell it was good to go so I went ahead and added the categories to it. You can close that workshop thread by clicking Remove under the More tab. Just leave the reason that you're done with the thread. Also, when you leave a message on a talk page, be sure to sign it with four tildes ~~~~ (this will automatically leave your signature and time stamp) Keep up the good work. Jay Ten (talk) 03:16, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :There's no way to check the views that I'm aware of. Also, there are stories that have been on here for years that have zero comments, so I wouldn't worry about it. One thing you can do is ask anyone you may have become acquainted with on here to take a look and leave some feedback, just don't go overboard asking too many people. Other than that, you'll just have to be patient, there are almost twelve thousand other stories on the site so it takes a while to get noticed sometimes. :Jay Ten (talk) 23:56, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Looks like SoPretentious took care of it for ya'. It was likely due to posting it in visual mode, so be sure to click the little bracket symbol in the lower left hand corner ([ ]) before you paste your story next time. If you don't want to switch it every time, you can change your default editor to Source by going into your preferences and looking under the editing section. Jay Ten (talk) 01:51, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ummm did you read over my story edits? Lady-warrior (talk) 18:45, May 2, 2015 (UTC)lady-warrior Re: No problem. I should've messaged you about it, but I figured you'd understand why I'd removed it. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 02:14, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I have been writing for years! Sin ce I was 9 years old! i took writing classes in high school. and to be perfectly straight with you I don't believe anythig you said. You don't like it long? Have you READ some of the stories on this site? They make my story look like it's one setense long in comparison, so I find that a flimsy excuse and I've seen worse stories on ehre as well and even stories that have been here for years with shitty writing, punctuation, grammar and fuck all else. I am upset and disappinted and a million other things. I have gotten two of my stoties published here, stories I don't think I wrote that great but they're fine. Why? I don't know. Maybe you'll remove those too now that you're aware they exist. It doens't matter to me. I feel as if no matter what I write in the future it will be rejected. Pardon me if I'm not perfect and you think I write like a 2 year old. I won't be wasting anymore of my time with my shitty writing so don't worry. Lady-warrior (talk) 19:09, May 3, 2015 (UTC)Lady-warriior or maybe they're the ones telling the truth and evetyone else around me are lying and I just suck at everything I do. Why bother improving if it makes no difference? I just can't improve. Lady-warrior (talk) 20:04, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Please Don't Add New Categories There is a list of acceptable categories here. Please only add categories from that list. USER~TALK~EDITS 23:47, May 3, 2015 (UTC) well.. i rewrote it dunno if it's any better.Lady-warrior (talk) 02:13, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: To your thread post Just looking around on the web, sometimes just looking outside, or writing stuff down. Sometimes even drawing. I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 22:46, May 9, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :Before that was pointed out on the thread, I had never heard of that story. I had received no ideas from that story. I actually got the idea from our wood ceilings, when looking up, you can see all the knots in the wood. That's how I got the idea. I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 23:09, May 9, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Revised I completely revised it. Thanks! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 01:38, May 10, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Suggestions? Any suggestions on how to do that, make it longer? Should I have other instances of him waking up? I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 02:21, May 10, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Hello there, I have written a story and after going would like some feedback on it, I am not really sure if it is done well or not and posted it without sending it to the writer's workshop. I would like to know what you thought about it and if it is too much repetition. the story is Nightly Visitor. Please let me know if there is anything wrong with it or if it is a subject that had been overdone. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 04:42, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thread You can turn off a thread by going to what you are fallowing on your home page and clicking on the little x that will appear once you put your mouse on it. JohnathanNash (talk) 21:13, June 23, 2015 (UTC)